


day two. bucket.

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: Blaine plans a surprise vacation. But... where? [dialogue only]





	day two. bucket.

“A bucket, Blaine?! Really?!”  
“I told you, it’s your last clue”  
“Well, it’s pretty clear we’re going to the beach… With the sunscreen, the speedo and now this[ little frog bucket set](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FKids-Sand-Toys-Frog-Bucket%2Fdp%2FB01FRI4UTQ&t=ZmI5MjU5ODgzZDRkMjQyYTdlNjExNGY1Mjg5ZjY4MzY1Y2M2OTc5ZCxoclJ6ejBoOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AaVJx7vZDge6nBSF6Hyilbg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fredandyellowroses.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168124126521%2Fklaine-advent-day-two-bucket&m=1)…”  
“Yeah, I know, isn’t it cute?”  
“Ha! You’re a dork, but it’s cute”  
“You have the guess the exact location though, saying “the beach” it’s not specific enough”  
“Mmmh, are we going to the Bahamas?”  
“Nope”  
“California?”  
“Nope”  
“I don’t know, honey. I’m blanking”  
“Think about your bucket list”  
“Why would I include the beach in my bucket list? We both know I’m not very fond of the beach”  
“I know, I know. Remember the party you had at the office a few months ago? The one when we both ended up pretty drunk?”  
“YES I REMEMBER QUITE WELL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH”  
“Hahahahaha. Well, when we arrived home that night you told me - and I’m sure you don’t remember this part at all - that you had to add going to Italy… after seeing those NSFW pictures of Orlando Bloom at the beach”  
“Wait a second… Are we going to Italy, because of some pictures of Orlando Bloom? Is that your inspiration for our vacation?”  
“YES! Isn’t a great plan? Don’t you love it? I know it’s not a very common destination, but the mediterranean it’s lov…”  
“It’s great! I love it! But… Has this anything to do with your exhibitionism kink?”


End file.
